


A Quaint Little Affair

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	A Quaint Little Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

A Quaint Little Affair by RSS

_A Quaint Little Affair_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda makes her grand entrance into Nick’s office. “Hi Nick.” 

Nick puts down his paper and coffee. “Good morning? Good _afternoon_ Amanda.” 

Amanda gives a smile. A newspaper story headline catches Amanda’s eye. “What’s this, a local priest has been slapped with a paternity suit? That seems almost quaint. I wonder if it’s anyone Liam knows?” 

“It is Liam.” 

“Whoever this little gold digger is she should have picked a better mark.” 

“It’s not as if he could explain his condition in court.” 

“You have a point there. I shouldn’t joke, he’s probably devastated. I’m going to drop by to see how he’s holding up.” 

“I’ll go with you.” 

“Nick, maybe I’d better go alone. I’ve known him much longer than you.” 

“Amanda, he’s involved in a paternity suit, you’re a woman. I’d better go with you.” 

“So wise from one so young.” 

* * *

Amanda and Nick meet Father Liam at the church. “Amanda, Nick, what brings you here?” 

“We read about the lawsuit in the paper.” 

“Ah Nick, always to the point.” 

“We thought you could use some support right now,” Amanda told him. 

“I appreciate that Amanda.” 

“Don’t worry, Nick and I will find out the real story on this woman.” 

Father Liam looks down. “Her name is Molly McCarthy. I don’t know where the baby came from, but I know the rest of it.” 

“Oh Liam, 200 years is a long time to keep a celibacy oath.” 

“You don’t understand Amanda. It happened before I took my vows.” 

“You mean she’s an Immortal?” 

Father Liam nods in the affirmative. “At the time I didn’t think the rules of mortal morality applied to Immortals. She wasn’t yet Immortal. I left a few days later and I hadn’t returned that way again after three years.” 

* * *

**IRELAND, 1774**

When I came into town I asked about Molly. The village cobbler gave me a suspicious look then told me where Molly spent much of her time. It was just a convenient glen for me, but for Molly it meant much more. As I approached, I sensed another Immortal and assumed Molly had her first death. I learned one shouldn’t go making assumptions. 

There was this man with Molly; he was tall with light blond hair. He drew his sword and Molly screamed, but he proceeded to cut open her belly. 

“There can be only one!” he had yelled. I drew my sword and approached them. 

The man turned towards me. “You have no right to interfere!” 

“She is not in The Game yet.” 

“Then I will have two Quickenings instead of one. Thorstein Eriksen!” 

“Liam Riley.” 

We charged each other. He was strong, but lacked style and I blocked or ducked his blows. Then he took a wild swing from which I stepped back then jumped forward and with my swing took his head. I noticed Molly coming back to life as Thorstein’s Quickening overtook me. 

When the Quickening ended I saw Molly sitting on the ground quivering. She looked at me with a terrified stare. I took a step towards her and she scurried away. 

“What work of the devil is this?” 

“It’s not the work of the devil; he was an Immortal. What you saw is called a Quickening. I am an Immortal, as are you.” 

“Keep away from me!” 

“Molly, there are many things you will have to know. He wanted to kill you for your Quickening. Many others will want to do the same.” 

“You make no sense.” 

“Molly, you were stabbed and you felt yourself die. Now you have no wound.” 

Molly looked down at her blood stained dress. She examined the hole in her dress then passed out. 

* * *

I took her away from that town, thinking it best if she cut all ties with her mortal life. We spent most of the next two days riding. I did find time to give her a couple of sword lessons. On the morning of the third day I gave her another sword lesson. 

“That is enough for this morning; I will give you another lesson later today.” 

“Liam, our children, will they also be Immortals?” 

“We cannot have children, not with other Immortals, not with mortals.” 

“’Tis a curse! A curse for what we have done!” 

“If that be true there would be many more Immortals than there are.” 

“You mock me?” 

“Molly, we live among mortals but we are not like them. We cannot be living by their rules. Marriage, together for life, that is foolishness for us.” 

“You plan to leave me before long.” 

“’Tis important you survive on your own. I will teach you what you need to know but you must make your own way.” 

Molly screamed and took a swing at me with her sword, almost killing me, but I ducked just in time. I took her sword from her and pushed her to the ground. “What are you doing woman?” 

“Go ahead send me to hell! You have already damned me there anyway!” 

“Go west on the main road to the next town. An Immortal lives there, a woman, she will teach you how to fight.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“Then I walked away.” 

“And you never saw her again?” 

“No Amanda, she found me a few times before. Each time she wants something different, a ring, a head, now a father for a child she thinks is hers.” 

Amanda realizes Liam can’t allow this to go on. She also knows Liam won’t accept the obvious solution. 

“This Molly McCarthy picked the wrong century to have a false paternity suit. They have DNA testing now.” 

“Nick, I don’t want to have any testing.” 

“I don’t think the diocese will give you a choice.” 

Amanda puts her hand on Father Liam’s shoulder. “Liam, I know you feel responsible but she’s an Immortal with obvious mental problems.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“Just that you can’t blame yourself for Molly’s condition.” 

* * *

Amanda watches Molly’s performance in court. She’s an attractive woman, nothing spectacular. The judge orders DNA testing and when she leaves, Amanda follows Molly into the women’s room. Amanda checks the stalls to make sure there is no one else around. “Molly McCarthy.” 

“You another one of his conquests?” 

“Let’s get down to reality. That baby can’t be yours or his; the DNA tests will show that. Then they will take the child away from you and you will go directly to jail.” 

“The child is mine.” 

“Not if you hang around here. Find yourself another continent to live on.” 

“He’ll treat you the same way he treated me.” 

“Better yet, why don’t you check yourself into an asylum.” 

Molly brushes past Amanda and storms out of the bathroom. Amanda hopes some of what she told Molly will eventually sink in. 

* * *

Amanda is at Father Liam’s church and wonders what’s keeping the good father. Molly dropped the paternity suit the day before. Amanda jokes to herself, _Maybe he’s out celebrating._ Another man might, but Liam had more sympathy for Molly than he had concern for his own reputation. Amanda senses another Immortal; _He’s learned the art of fashionably late._ She sees Father Liam dashing for the rectory. His clothes are cut to shreds and he’s sopping wet. 

“Liam what happened?” 

“I should be more careful when I leave Holy Ground.” 

“Who was it?” 

“Amanda please, I didn’t give up on The Game so someone else can do the killing for me.” 

Amanda knows Father Liam won’t tell who attacked him. Since Amanda knows it had to be Molly there was no sense in asking him for confirmation. 

* * *

Amanda draws her sword before knocking on Molly’s apartment door. The door swings open and Molly backs away, an Irish Broadsword in her right hand. “You tried to kill Liam!” Amanda accuses. 

“Find another, he’s mine, at least his head.” 

“Say good-bye to yours.” 

Amanda advances and Molly takes a step forward then drops down, spins and trips Amanda. A baby cries in another room, startled by the sudden noise. Amanda springs to her feet and raises her sword in time to block Molly’s swing. She pushes Molly back and they parry. Molly is much better than Amanda anticipated. Feigning a blow to Amanda’s head, Molly changes her attack to Amanda’s feet. Amanda jumps over Molly’s sword and punches Molly with a left jab then hits her with her sword hand. Molly drops her sword and falls to the floor. Amanda steps on Molly’s sword as she looks up at Amanda. 

“Take care of my child.” 

Amanda can’t bring herself to kill Molly. “Stay away from Liam. That goes for all my other friends.” She backs away then walks out the door. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda sits at the bar in The Sanctuary with Nick. “I hope I don’t regret letting her go Nick.” 

“I don’t think Liam would have approved of you killing her for him.” 

“Sometimes it’s better to do your best for someone and not worry about their approval.” 

“You have a point there.” 

“If she’s still out there in a decade, a century--” 

“Or a millennium?” 

“Or a millennium. She might come after him. Besides, I’d feel like a damn fool if her face was the last one I saw.” 

“Amanda, you did the right thing for today. Worry about the next century when it comes.” 

“In the meantime, I think I’ll have another drink.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2004   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *


End file.
